Keep Me Going
by xbecbebex
Summary: Their lust for each other would last through the night, but he needed her right then.


**Author's Note: Feeling a little off tonight. Also a bit buzzed. Wrote this because I'm feeling lonely. Read and review. Thanks. **

**Disclaimer: I only wish I owned CM.**

-x-x-x-x-x-

He was drunk. But nearly as much as she was. Some part of him knew that technically they were taking advantage of each other but a part of him didn't care. How could something that felt so good, that made him feel so alive be so bad? How could he possibly have denied this side of him for this long?

All these thoughts were running through his head as easily as her fingers did through his wet hair. She had gotten home late tonight, having spent the night getting wooed by a director who came to Virginia just to see her. Apparently, his advances towards her would prove too much and she quickly became intoxicated to deal with the pressure. Lila wouldn't give in, she never did.

Spencer had been at home, relaxing after a rather trying case. A few whiskeys later and he realized just how saddened he had been by this one. He spent an hour in the tub trying to wash away the pain. He had been there when she had gotten home.

The look in her eyes must have alerted him to how the dinner went and what she needed. The look in his eyes must have told her something similar. No matter what it was, they didn't speak. No words were needed tonight.

Instead, animal instincts took over and they gripped each other tightly. His wet body molded to her fully clothed one and he pushed her towards the sink. Their lust for each other would last the entire night, but he needed her right then.

Good thing she was wearing a little black skirt with no tights. Her top was adorned in a golden halter, one that set off her blonde hair perfectly. But that didn't matter right now. All that mattered was his fingers ghosting up her legs, claiming what was rightfully his.

Lilia grasped a handful of his hair as his fingers sunk into her. She yanked his head back as he hissed. This was simply something they didn't do. Fuck. They usually made love. But tonight, it wasn't that. It couldn't be considered that.

Her teeth sunk into his lips and they both tasted blood. He pushed her onto the sink and pulled her underwear down. She was wearing a dark purple pair. One of his favorites. At this point, her skirt was bunched around her waist and her pointy heels were digging into the back of his legs.

Spencer seemed to be delaying the inevitable, Lila decided with an arch of a perfect eyebrow. She put her hand down and clasped his manhood in her tiny fingers. He gasped and she giggled. He withdrew his fingers to hold onto the sink's ivory edge as she guided him into her without a second's thought.

Their eyes met.

They had only been living together for a few months at this point, but they knew each other's rituals. They knew how the other took their coffee and how they liked their meat. They also knew each other's hotspots and how to touch them. But the novelty of living together and breathing together never wore off.

They hoped it never would.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Later, they were lying in bed, both undressed. The sheets were draped over them haphazardly. Lila had her right leg draped over Spencer's and her face was pressed to his sweaty chest. He had his arm wrapped around her and was tracing little shapes into her bare back.

"It never gets old, does it, Spencer?" Lila questioned softly, her breath came out in little warm puffs against his skin.

"What do you mean?" Spencer asked. It could have meant a million of things. Her dinner. Her desperation for a role. His worry for another case. His sorrow for the lost ones.

"Us. Sex. You and me. It's always.. So hot." She answered back sleepily.

A smirk appeared on his lips but he said nothing, causing her to incline her chin slightly to study his face. He shrugged and she pursed her lips, not satisfied with his response.

"I don't know, Lila. For once I can't think of a single fact to follow that up with aside from the assumption that we're still in that puppy love thing. Where everything seems so new and nice. But this seems like more than that. This seems… Chemical. Natural. Substantial."

Lila nodded, placing her lips at his neck, right above his collarbone. "You're right. We're past the puppy love stage. I think we're officially at the 'too hot to handle' stage."

Spencer couldn't help but laugh as he pressed a chaste kiss upon the rumbled hair that fell over her eyes. "I think it's like you said that one time. We make the most of the time we're together, so when we're apart, we have something to think about. Something to keep us going."

"You mean like pure animalistic sex? Oh, I would certainly hope the memory of that would keep you going, Spencer. That.. That was just plain hot." Spencer said nothing in return and the couple lay in the silence for a few minutes.

Spencer had opened his mouth, about to say something about the fact that they were now bonded by the chemicals they had each released in their climaxes when he heard the steady breathing that indicated that Lila had fallen asleep. Without moving his body, he pulled the blanket over her, covering both of them in the process.

When she woke up in the morning (hangover free thank God), she'd look over to see Spencer curled up, clutching the blankets to his chest. The grip would only relax when she pressed herself against him. A smile would grace his lips as he turned over in bed to pull her into his warm embrace and she'd inhale a mouthful of his scent.

It was always the same: part of her, and most of him.


End file.
